The Battle Of Love
by xUniquexRosex
Summary: A Hermioine, Severus love story and a Marauder's return from the dead. 7th year. With Sirius back in town, things get stirred up a little bit and Hermione finds her self in the middle of a battle with both men, though her heart belongs to only one of them
1. Chapter One: Surprise

Chapter 1 - Surprise.

The whole hall had gone completely silent as Sirius Black stood their grinning like someone had just given him a million gallons. Hermione glanced nervously at Severus who had a strange look on his face torn between murderous and surprised then looked at Harry to see how he looked but he had his back to her like everyone else who was gapping at Sirius Black who was meant to be dead.

She and Severus had grown close over the summer and formed a relationship together over the summer whilst working closely on brewing potions for the school this year. Dumbledore wanted double the amount than normal years so they had double the stock. He'd asked her once he and Severus had returned from his hiding place during the war and she'd accepted, she had nothing else to do so she thought why not. She had ended it with Ron in the last week of the summer holidays and as you can imagine that did not go down well.

Nobody knew of her and Severus's relationship, they like the privacy and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible and did not want everyone else gossiping and pointing fingers at them. So even though they had the Headmaster's blessing and McGonagall gave Hermione hers, they still chose to keep their relationship on the low key and out of the public eye. Dumbledore cleared his throat and every one turned to face him, Harry met her eyes and she saw the look of confusion and shock written on his face and clear in his green eyes.

"As you can see, we have a surprise guest joining us this year to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry, please do not pester Professor Black for his story, if you ask him nicely I'm sure he'll tell you in time if he wishes, so please Sirius, if you will come and take your place at the staff table in between Miss Granger our Head Girl this year and Professor Lupin are Charms Professor," Dumbledore said calmly. This entrance was almost as good as the entrance the impostor Moody gave them in their fourth year.

Hermione watched as Sirius strutted up the hall, smiling brightly showing off his purl white teeth. He wore tight trousers, tight t-shirt and some form of boots. Sirius walked past the staff table on their end and gave a smug smirk to Severus who Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye gave Sirius a death glare that would have made any normal person back off and possibly even week at the knees. When Sirius was seated Dumbledore spoke once more:

"Let the feast begin," he clapped his hands and the food appeared and within seconds chatter broke through the great hall.

"So Hermione, are you still with young Mr. Weasley?" Sirius commented, turning his attention to the beautiful brunette.

"Sirius, I wasn't with Ron when you were alive in the first place," Hermione pointed out flatly.

"Yes, but you could see you were bound to end up with him," Sirius said.

"And why would that be?" She said irritation clear in her voice.

"It's obvious, Molly's ambition, Harry ends up with Ginny, and you end up with Ron! Boom," he said as if she should already know this.

"Well Sirius, one could say how and why you are sitting here right now when you are supposedly dead," she snapped at him already annoyed. '_How dare he!'_ she thought.

"Very good question Miss Granger," came a cold drawl from beside her, she felt him lean against her in a possessive way and glowered dangerously at Sirius. Hermione guessed he didn't like the way Sirius described her, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Well Snivellus that would be none of your business," Sirius replied, Hermione looked from Sirius to Severus.

"Well Black actually it is my business as to why you are unfortunately back walking and talking gracing us with your dog like presents once more," Severus spat with rage. Hermione looked at Sirius waiting for a response, Sirius had leaned in as well, and glowering at Severus just like Severus was him. _Men _she silently thought.

"Snivellus, it is NOT any of your business what I have been doing in my time behind the veil that is my business and my business alone. Well, I could say the same thing about you? I'm surprised Voldemort didn't finish you off whilst he had the chance," Sirius growled. Hermione glanced pleadingly at Remus who was watching the scene unfold before him and had heard everything the two men, two rivals had said between each other. He met Hermione's eyes and saw the pleading look in them.

"Sirius, old friend, leave it. No need to start any trouble already, you've only been back five minutes," he said quietly knowing Sirius had heard as him.

"I'M NOT THE ONE STARTING TROUBLE ALREADY REMUS," Sirius rounded on his friend ignoring the curious gazes of the students.

Severus straightened up and went back to helping himself to food with a foul look on his face. Anybody looking towards the staff table throughout this exchange between the two Professors would know that this year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry would be interesting. The Slytherins also knew that they are going to have a very angry head of house this evening.

The rest of the meal was quiet until the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to say the last announcement and announce it was time for bed. Dumbledore and the other Professors rose to left. Severus squeezed his witch's thigh before he left. Hermione gave him a small secret smile and went to walk over to the Gryffindor table but was stopped by Sirius.

"Wait Hermione, I want to speak with you," she thanked Merlin that Severus was already sneering at his students as he walked down the Slytherin line.

"What is it Sirius?" She asked.

"How do I approach Harry?" He said, Remus spoke for Hermione placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Be yourself and be honest," Remus said.

"You right, are you guys free tomorrow morning?" He asked, he knew he had a free period first after revising his teaching time table.

"No, we have potions with Professor Snape, double in fact," she answered. Sirius groaned.

"What about lunch? Will you, the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny join me and Remus for lunch tomorrow in my rooms instead of eating in here?" He asked giving her a puppy dog look.

"I don't know Sirius, I'm sure they will but I have head duties," she said, she did not want to be in Severus bad books, he was already in a foul mood and she felt sorry for his new first years that are going to face his wrath for the first time.

"Let her go Sirius, she needs to show the first year Gryffindors the way to the Gryffindor tower and where they are going to be sleeping," Remus ordered softly, not giving Sirius a choice.

"Fine," mumble Sirius. Hermione shot Remus a grateful smile and freed her arm from Sirius grip that had loosened at Remus words.

Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor table ignoring Ron who was gazing at her and spoke quickly and clearly to the crowed of awaiting nervous looking Gryffindor first years.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, I am your head of house, Hermione Granger, any problems or issues you have you come to me or our house prefects," she pause and pointed to the three behind her, "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley, now get yourselves into lines of two and keep an eye on your surroundings, the path I'm about to take you on is the main and quickest route to Gryffindor tower," she said in a firm voice marching to the front, leaving Ron, Harry and Ginny at the back of the small group of first years.

Bless their little hearts they followed her order at once she noticed as she glanced over her shoulder. She made her way up to Gryffindor tower and then showed them were to go and left the rest up to Harry, Ron and Ginny to deal with.

All she wanted to do now was go to her rooms and curl up under the duvet with a book in her hand, but she knew she wouldn't do that as she had arrangements with Dumbledore and Severus that she uses her private chambers in the head department as a detour to Severus's chambers and basically all of her stuff has gradually moved in their over the holidays as their relationship grew stronger and closer.

She said the password as she reached the painting that is entrance to the Head's private chambers and stepped inside as it opened up for her. This year was going to be interesting indeed with Sirius Black, back and her friendship with Ron and Harry is already rocky due to her break up with Ron, normally she could guess what was going to happen but this year was a mystery, even to her.

A/N: I would just like to say big thankyou to my beta reader: RxDJxB Lestrange :)


	2. Chapter Two: Aftermath part 1

Chapter 2, Aftermath part 1.

Hermione woke the next morning wrapped in the familiar embrace. She felt safe and warm with Severus where as with Ron she felt wrong and cold, like it wasn't meant to be. She was glad she ended it; she was close to ending it anyway even if she wasn't with Severus. She and Ron were just two different people, not on the same wave length and she was becoming sick to death of the constant topic of Quidditch, it's the only thing he seems to know… whereas with Severus or any other normal person in general she can have a normal conversation. After a short while she felt Severus stir and she knew he knew she was awake.

"Mmm," Severus whispered.

Hermione smirked, she wondered how long it would take him to remember yesterday's event in the Great Hall at the welcome back feast. When they were alone in his chambers after hours he was furious still and they ended up having hot angry sex as a result, which Hermione did not mind one bit, neither did Severus and it seemed to mellow his mood too. As Hermione's body started to awaken fully she felt something move inside her and remember they were still joined together. Her smirk grew and she wriggled and moved slightly, earning a groan from him.

"Merlin women," he groaned and buried his face in her hair, she chuckled.

"It's not funny dear," he mumbled dryly.

"It is," she retorted back, He growled and slipped a hand down her thigh leaving a trail of goose bumps on Hermione's leg making her shiver and it was his turn to smirk. He lifted her leg up and slipped out of her slowly. When he was out he turned her over so she was on her front and not her side. He moved so he was fully on top of her again gazing down at the beauty beneath him who placed her arms around his neck.

He leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. She could feel every inch of him; they fitted together perfectly, like they are designed especially for each other like a dress fitting its owner. She could feel his long member over the lower part of her toned stomach area and his balls pressed firmly against her centre as he caved her in, with his arms wresting above her head.

Severus let his tongue glide tantalizingly over her bottom lip and she gave him access almost instantly. He dived deep into her sweet warm mouth and caressed every part he could reach. He then let his tongue glide along hers which made her squirm beneath him. He did several more strokes before they started battling with their tongues, he of course won and smirked as a result to which Hermione bit down hard on his tongue and he hissed in return.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded against her lips.

"Smirking," she said simply.

"Humph," was all he said before capturing her lips with his again, ending any argument that may have started.

A knock on the door interrupted them as Severus mouth had just attached to her nipple and he groaned into her skin, she feeling the vibration. He came back up leaving the nipple reluctantly and placed his lips to hers before rising from their bed and going to deal with whoever it was. She watched as he dressed magically in his usual black robes and exit the bed chamber into the main living area.

Hermione sighed; she may as well get up now too. She moved the covers back and headed to the joint bath room and had a nice long hot shower to wake up fully and then dried and dressed herself magically. She found Severus waiting for her in their room and he walked over to her and pulled her against him.

"What's wrong Severus?" She asked him, moving her arms around his neck.

"I imagined things yesterday didn't I?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"About what?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Black," He said the name with such hate and distaste.

"Ah, was that who it was?" she asked him. He buried his face in her hair.

"No, it was Dumbledore," Severus groaned into her hair, "the old man has a habit of arriving at odd times," he said. Hermione chuckled.

"Sirius wanted me, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins to go to his rooms at lunch today," she said, she may as well tell him. He growled.

"No you bloody well wont," he hissed. She rolled her eyes already guessing this would happen.

"Obviously not, I knew you would not be happy so I got out of it with a little help from Remus and plus I have head duties," she pointed out.

"Good, I don't want you anywhere near that foul animal," he said in a warning tone, holding on to her tighter.

"Severus that's going to be a bit difficult considering I have to sit right by him at meal times plus he's my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she said.

"No you won't, you'll sit in my place and I will sit by Black, there for he won't have a reason for making conversation with you, I do not trust Black, especially with women and you're mine," he hissed. Hermione sighed, it was the first day back and there was already trouble, drama and issues.

"Ok, Severus," she sighed, resigned knowing there was no use arguing with him. Severus leaned back so he could press his lips to hers before they departed in separate ways.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a mystery to the students of Hogwarts as they saw the change in seating at the staff table, not in the older students seven years of memory could they remember the Potions Master swapping seats or even willingly swap seats with another staff member.

From a on lookers point of view they could see the Potions Master engage the head girl in a conversation their heads close together deep in conversation and they would often see dark looks from the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor and the person would wonder what is going on there.

You'll also find a very jealous red-head as he watches his ex-girl friend converse with the most hated Potions Master and feared Professor.

A/N: Again I would like to thank my beta reader: Mrs. Azriel RxDJxB Lestrange.

And a massive thankyou to all of you that's reviewed, alerted and added to favourites so far, THANKYOU.

I love hearing what you all think and glad that those of you thats reviewed so far like it :) xx

xIzzyx


End file.
